tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Teresa Gallagher
Teresa Gallagher (born on April 23rd) is an American-born British actress and voice-over artist that was a member of the BBC Radio Drama Company and is a recognisable voice for listeners of Radio 4's "Book of the Week" and "Book at Bedtime". She is an award winning audio book reader, most recently reading several new Meg Cabot books and her Bleak House was The Times audio book of the year in 2007. She began her work on Thomas & Friends with Hero of the Rails in 2009. Teresa has provided a host of voices for many hit animation series including "Engie Benjy", "BB3B", "Planet Sketch", "Mama Mirabelle", "The Likeaballs", "Frankenstein's Cat", "The Mr. Men Show", "Pinky and Perky", "Yo Gabba Gabba", "Dennis and Gnasher", "Noddy", "The Amazing World of Gumball", "Thunderbirds Are Go!" (2015) and a revival series of Teletubbies. TV appearances include "Casualty" and "The Bill", alongside "Footballers Wives" and presenting the BBC TV series "Playdays". Her work on film includes Charlotte Coleford in Mike Leigh’s Oscar winning "Topsy Turvy", Sandra in "The Misadventures of Margaret" with Parker Posey and the Hollywood movie "The Jacket". She also appeared in "The King's Speech" and voiced Mater's computer in "Cars 2". Outside of her acting career, she has her own band called "Arcelia" which will be performing in various London pubs, as well as supporting several other UK-based bands. Voices UK * Emily * Rosie * Stephen Hatt (Diesel's Special Delivery only) * Bridget Hatt * Bridget Hatt's friends * The Teacher * The Laundry Lady * Some Schoolchildren * The Blond-haired Boy (fifteenth season onwards) UK/US * Belle * Mavis (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards - US; seventeenth season onwards) * Annie and Clarabel * Judy * Lady Hatt (UK; thirteenth season onwards - US; seventeenth season only) * The Duchess of Boxford (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards - US; seventeenth season only) * The Teacher (UK thirteenth season onwards - US; eighteenth season only) * The Ginger-haired Boy * The Shouting Little Boy * The Lady with the Big Hat * Station Speaker (eighteenth season onwards) * Some Passengers (Spencer's VIP and The Perfect Gift) Songs * I Do Like to Be Beside the Seaside (performed) Filmography Trivia * Gallagher has voiced characters in "The Amazing World of Gumball," alongside Kerry Shale, Rupert Degas and Stefan Ashton Frank; she has also voiced some characters in "The Mr. Men Show", alongside Keith Wickham, Tim Whitnall, Rob Rackstraw and Steven Kynman. Mayra Arellano also voiced on the show. * Gallagher and TUGS actor Sean Barrett narrated Bleak House by Charles Dickens and Alice's Adventures in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll. * Both she and Joanna Pach-Żbikowska voiced Penny Fitzgerald from "The Amazing World of Gumball" in their respective languages. * She and Bob Golding voiced characters together on "Yo Gabba Gabba!" * Gallagher and Kynman both did additional voices for "Postman Pat: The Movie". * Gallagher, along with Wickham and Rackstraw currently also voice characters in The Octonauts. * Both he and Jarosław Domin voiced Max the Elephant Calf from "Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies" in their respective languages. * She voiced characters from "Dennis and Gnasher" along with Bob Golding, Rob Rackstraw and Keith Scott. * She voiced characters from "Fleabag Monkeyface" along with Jules de Jongh, Bob Golding and Keith Wickham. * Both she and David Menkin voice characters in "Thunderbirds are Go". David Mitton had previously worked on the original version of the TV series. External links * Teresa's Twitter account * Arcelia's official site * SIF's Interview Category:Voice actors Category:People Category:Production crew Category:English Voice Cast Category:Musicians